


Médecine douce

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Medical School, One-Shot, Rare Pair, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Yashamaru l'observait à chacune des récréations, avec ses amis Amai et C ils se mettaient au même endroit de la cour de l'université de médecine et bavardaient de tout et de rien pendant le quart d'heure de pause.





	Médecine douce

**Author's Note:**

> Petite texte rédigé entre deux projets. Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Yashamaru l'observait à chacune des récréations, avec ses amis Amai et C ils se mettaient au même endroit de la cour de l'université de médecine et bavardaient de tout et de rien pendant le quart d'heure de pause. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les deux autres garçons qui discutaient généralement de tout sauf de médecine (sauf en périodes d'examens, là c'était le seul sujet qu'ils avaient à la bouche). 

La faculté de médecine de Tokyo n'était pas mixte mais les deux bâtiments (celui pour les filles et celui pour les garçons) partageaient une seule et même cour ce qui permettait aux étudiants des deux sexes de se mélanger. C'était les seuls moments où il pouvait la voir et même s'il ne faisait que l'admirer de loin cela lui suffisait. 

D'elle il ne savait que son prénom, elle s’appelait Shizune, un mot que répétait souvent les deux brunettes qui étaient toujours avec elle. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même nuance qui brillaient lorsqu'elle souriait ou qu'elle riait, et cela arrivait très souvent pour la plus grande joie de Yashamaru. Elle était belle et pouvoir la contempler de loin était une chance immense. 

Il était amoureux d'elle, et c'était ridicule d'avoir des sentiments pour une fille qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait sûrement un problème mental, mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas en guérir. 

La sonnerie signalant la fin de la récréation retenti et comme à chaque fois Yashamaru fut le dernier des trois à bouger, profitant de chaque seconde en sa présence, mais cette fois-ci contrairement aux autres fois il eut la surprise de croiser une paire d'iris obsidienne. Shizune regardait dans sa direction, elle souriait, cette scène dura plusieurs secondes, il pensa qu'elle adressait ce sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, un autre élève derrière lui. Il se retourna pour vérifier, mais il n'y avait personne, lorsqu'il se retourna elle avait rejoint ses amies et allait pénétrer dans son bâtiment. Il se dépêcha de courir pour ne pas être en retard, sinon son professeur Sasori ne le manquerait pas et l'idée de récolter des heures de retenues ne l'enchantait guère. Il entra dans la salle juste à temps, et s'installa à sa place contre la fenêtre, de là il voyait l'université des filles, et il se mit à rêver à elle. Elle lui avait sourit à lui, il en était sûr et certain, elle savait qu'il existait, et rien que savoir cela rendait cette journée fabuleuse.


End file.
